Rival Claims
by azir
Summary: Misao has given up on Aoshi but Aoshi is having second thoughts. To make the matter worse, a rival clan is asking to honor a century old tradition
1. Default Chapter

Rival Claims  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni kenshin. I am just borrowing the characters from Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony, for the pleasure of creating my own fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning  
  
The crashing of plates woke Misao up. This was followed by a scream of voices that were arguably fighting over the mess. "Oh, wait till Omasu saw these all up, she will be on the roofs." Misao thought. "What has OKina done this time?"  
  
Rolling on her futon, Misao tries desperately to go back to sleep. But the growing voices arguing in the kitchen is disturbing her concentration. Just then a shrill scream ripped the air.  
  
"OOOKKKINNNAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Omasu yelled. "You are going to get it this time old man! What have you done?"  
  
"Oh great! Omasu had seen the mess. I can't go back to sleep with all the gibbering that they are going to make. Might as well join the fun, ne?" Misao thought.  
  
She sat up and stripped off her sleeping yukata. She changed into her Oni uniform and cleaned up her futon. She trudged down the stairs happily and with a big smile on her face, opened the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san!!!!" Misao yelled, beaming. Then her expression changed as she saw the mess in the kitchen. The plates, which were broken, were scattered all over the kitchen floor. Not to mention the vegetables and the meat that Okon had bought in the market early in the morning.  
  
"My, did a storm passed by? Who did this?" Misao asked.  
  
Okina smiled sheepishly at her and tried to look innocent. Kuro and Shiro were staring daggers at him, since they know that they will be the one to clean up the mess.  
  
"My pretty Misao-chan" Okina beamed. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I am fine Jiya but I don't know about you. What have you done this time? Chase a girl to the kitchen?' Misao countered.  
  
"I am innocent. I swear the cat got in the way and it was the one who made the mess." Okina innocently defended himself.  
  
"Really OKINA!" Omasu fumed. "We don't have a cat around here! And for the years I have lived here, I haven't seen a cat lurking around here. Now tell me, how did you make all these mess?"  
  
"I tell you what he did!" Kiro countered. "He was calmly taking his tea at the table and enjoying the scent of my cooking. But when he heard the giggles of the girls living down the street, he was up and running like a monster tramping everything in his path. I swear he was even worse than that giant Juppon gatana!"  
  
"Well Okina. What have you to say for yourself?" Okon glared at him.  
  
"I am innocent?" Okina said sheepishly. "Uhh- huh..."  
  
Misao could see Okon and Omasu seething that they were literally turning red. But before she could be dragged into the mess, she decided to get away.  
  
"I'll be going now. I'll bring Aoshi-sama his tea. Bye!!!" Misao said as she was slowly sliding to the door to exit. But before she could make it, she was stopped by a remark from Omasu.  
  
"Misao! What are you wearing?"  
  
"Uh.clothes?" She said plainly.  
  
"I see that Misao but I have been telling you for months now that you have to stop wearing those clothes. Misao you are turning 18 next week and you must start wearing a Kimono."  
  
"I don't like wearing a kimono. They are for adults. And besides you have said to me that I should start wearing kimono when I am 18. Guess what! That's still next week and that means I can still wear my uniform." Misao exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
Omasu know that she was at loss and that once again Misao had fought her way out in wearing a kimono. But she know she still hold the upper card. "Ok MIsao .I'll let you go this time, but I am warning you that by next week, you should wear a kimono." Omasu warned.  
  
"Yare, yare. I'll wear it. Don't worry my dear Omasu." But as she turned her back she added, "Yeah right, in your dreams Omasu. No one can make Makimachi Misao wear a kimono. Hehehe" she grinned evilly.  
  
She trudged along the path to the temple happily not that she is going to see Aoshi-sama, but she is just plainly happy these days. Her Oni friends may not believe it but she has long ago given up her romantic illusions about Aoshi. Its not that something bad had made her change her mind, but she just woke up one morning and felt that her romantic illusions have left her in the night.  
  
Right now she just considered Aoshi as her friend and respected leader, though she was still the Okashira of the Oni gang. She considered Aoshi as the strongest among them and the one with the skills to defeat an army. She is just happy to serve Aoshi as she can, and with no romantic illusion attached to it. She wants to help Aoshi with the problem he is carrying but she knows that the one thing that could really help Aoshi a lot is himself.  
  
As she rounded a corner, she can't help to think what had happened the last year. Peace has reigned all over Japan and that everything is settled down. Her thoughts wandered to the Kenshin-gumi in Tokyo. This year, kenshin and Kaoru have become engaged and that Sano is living now in the Kamiya dojo (though not doing his share of work). Megumi has transferred to Dr. Gensai's house because he is ill but she constantly travels back home to Aizu. Saito, the Mibu wolf, has assumed his alias as Goro Fujita and though Misao had hated him, he is in constant contact with the Oniwabanshu.  
  
But most of all in the Aoiya, they are enjoying life as they can be. Omasu and Okon have been content in running the restaurant. Shiro and Kuro are satisfied with the way things are. And Okina, oh okina, still the same old man. Pervert as ever, Misao reflected and laughed to herself. He still chases girls around town thinking as he is the most handsome man in the world. But what about Aoshi-sama? He has been withdrawn ever since he came back from the fortress of Shishio but at least he is talking to them, though not a lot. He talks only when he needs too. But still that's an improvement. Oh well, at least we are all happy .or are we.  
  
As she made the last step to the stairs that led to the temple, she can't help wonder what her future will be. She will be turning 18 next week and then what? Will she take a husband? Will Aoshi mind? She was still pondering these questions when she opened the door of the temple and began searching the rooms for Aoshi.  
  
++++++++=======++++++++  
  
Aoshi has sensed Misao from the time she started the steps up to the temple. He can't help wonder on her puzzled ki. It seems that her mind is occupied.  
  
Well, it's not only her mind who's occupied, Aoshi thought. Lately Aoshi has been plagued with thoughts about Misao. He is starting to see her in a new light. Ever since he came back from the fortress of Shishio, he was withdrawn to everyone especially to Misao. But she kept invading his thoughts and pestering his concentration.  
  
Misao has definitely grown to a beautiful woman, he admits. An ugly duckling into a graceful swan, but still with the sweet sense of innocence and simplicity around her that he loves. She has also improved her ninja skills. Aoshi has definitely noticed Misao to the extent that he does not know how to act when she is around. All the best he can do is to stay the cold and aloof Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi is also aware that Misao harbors no romantic illusions about him anymore. Maybe she has realized that waiting for him may not be such a good idea. Has she grown up?  
  
Next week she is turning 18. Aoshi has something special for her. He bought her a barrette with ocean blue stones that matched her eyes. But one thing is bothering him. Now that she is 18, she is in the age of choosing her husband, her mate for life. Will she start seeing boys and pick a husband? Will she marry within the year? Will she be parading her boyfriends around? WILL HE MIND?  
  
As that big question hit him, the shoji doors opened and Misao walked in.  
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Aoshi-sama" Misao beamed. "I have brought your tea."  
  
"Thank you Misao. I really appreciate that." Aoshi replied.  
  
As Misao prepared his tea, Aoshi's thoughts wandered back to his question again. Will he mind if Misao has a boyfriend or even marry? Somehow the thought of it triggers an unwanted feeling that hurts inside.  
  
"Here you go Aoshi-sama, enjoy your tea" "Arigato Misao"  
  
Silence invaded the room as Aoshi quietly sipped his tea. But it was Misao who interrupted that.  
  
"I must warn you to stay away from the Aoiya today. Okina has done something bad and Omasu is seething to the roofs. It's not a pretty scene." she chuckled.  
  
Instead of replying, Aoshi simply grunted. Misao was about to speak when Aoshi spoke.  
  
"Next week is your birthday Misao, what shall you intend to do?" "If you ask me, I would just like to settle for a simple party. But you know Okon and Omasu, they wouldn't accept that. They have planned everything, to the extent of inviting the whole Kenshin-gumi for themselves." Misao fumed.  
  
"And what is your plan afterwards?"  
  
Misao was dumbfounded. It s not that Aoshi has just spoken to her more than 2 sentences but he is the type of person that does not ask for her plans.  
  
"What do you mean afterwards?" Misao hesitated. "Your plans for the future? What shall you do once you are 18?" "I don't have a clue. All I know is that I'll still be here at the Aoiya, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu and as for the rest, I'll leave it all up to Kami-sama." "How about marrying or even trying to find your mate?"  
  
Now Misao is shocked. Aoshi concern for her future husband? Cannot be. right?  
  
*************++++++++++++++++++++*****************  
  
At the edge of town, a man stealthily removed itself from the shadows and into the interior of a dilapidated and abandoned house. He opened the broken doors silently and knelt in front of an imposing figure.  
  
"Okashira, I have found her. She still resides within her brethren."  
  
"Are there hindrances?" the voice said cautiously.  
  
"Her kin may pose encumbrances but its not that we can't handle." The man said proudly.  
  
"We must not be impulsive; we cannot under estimate their strength. Caution is needed. We have to plan this discreetly for failure is not an option."  
  
"Hai, Okashira. I'll watch her for the time being and report any problems."  
  
"Do that and alert the others."  
  
As the figure silently disappeared, the imposing man returned to his tea and starts to assess the situation. Their position is not that good since it has been awhile since the tradition is observed. But since he is now the Okashira, modernization cannot stand in the way of tradition. He is a man of honor, and honor will he upheld.  
  
He smiled. He was surprised of the girl's beauty considering she was a brat the last time he saw her. 'Always hiding behind her Aoshi-sama. But in due time,' he thought, 'Makimachi Misao you will be mine'. 


	2. Chapter 2 revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni kenshin. I am just borrowing the characters from Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony, for the pleasure of creating my own fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 2: Onto the Party  
  
Misao opened her eyes as the first rays of the sunlight hit her room. She focused her eyes on the ceiling when a loud crashing of plates echoed in the air. "What the hell is going on this time?" Misao thought. "It's too early for Okina to invade the kitchen."  
  
Just then a shrill of voices rented the air as two persons began fighting back. "Ah I forgot," Misao contemplated. "The Kenshin-gumi has arrived two days ago. Well, they sure didn't wait to put up havoc."  
  
Misao looked up at the ceiling. As she began to ponder what she has forgotten this day, the realization hit her hard, which caused her to sit up in her bed. "Oh my gosh!!! It's my birthday! Has it been that fast? I can't believe I'm 18."  
  
As she began to put on her daily clothes and fix her bed, Sano's loud voice came from the kitchen. "Can't anyone get a sleep around here? Heck! Back home I have to endure Kaoru's loud voice and persistent wake up call but here its quite unique. You've got plates as a wake up call."  
  
A few seconds later."OOUCCH!!! That hurts Kaoru!!"  
  
Misao laughed. "Sure leave it to Sano to give Kaoru another headache. It's the same old Kenshin-gumi."  
  
Misao left her room and went to the kitchen. As she went down the stairs, she met Kenshin who was bringing up a vase of flowers.  
  
"Happy birthday Misao." Kenshin happily greeted. "Sure feels nice to grow a year older, ne?  
  
"Thanks Kenshin. Yes it does feel nice to be a little older. But it's kind of freaky to think of what I'm going to be and what to do, now that I am supposed to be wiser and act mature."  
  
"Oh, don't think about that. Always be yourself and let the natural flow of life take you. Don't pressure yourself of what will you be. Just remember to do what you want and be what you be. It's nice when you are happy of you who are."  
  
"Yeah...maybe I'll follow that. See you around kenshin. I have to see what happened in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh I don't think you want to see what happened there. They are pretty violent there.'  
  
"Don't worry, its nothing that I can't handle ne? Ja ne!"  
  
A little later as she escaped barely from Omasu's grasp, Misao went to OKina's garden. It's one of the places in the house where she can relax and just wonder the beauty of the garden. As she began to unwind, Misao's thoughts keep on reflecting what she'll be in the future. Will she still be the Okashira? Does she have to take a mate now that she is 18? What if she takes a mate? Will she relinquish the title to her husband? What if her husband does not know how to live the life of a ninja? What will the Oniwanbanshu say? What will AOSHI say?  
  
MIsao sighed as she contemplated at the hard questions. Being the Okashira is not easy. When she took the title it's was just by sheer hatred at Aoshi for betraying the Oni gang at that time. But what now? Can she relinquish the title back to Aoshi? Certainly he deserves it far than her and he is fit for the job. AS she stood up to leave, she noticed a presence somewhere at the back of the garden, at the woods just beyond the garden gates.  
  
Misao sprang into action and she followed the ki of the unknown person. As she jumped over the wall of the garden, she snatched her kunai's and began running. But as she neared the spot, the ki of the intruder suddenly disappeared.  
  
Misao wondered on how the intruder have scented her and have disappeared so fast. As she began to turn back to the Aoiya, Aoshi suddenly appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here Misao?"  
  
"I sensed that someone was watching me at Okina's garden from this location and I decided to check it out. How about you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have the same feeling."  
  
"Oh.well I must be going now. See you later at the party Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi just nod and turned away.  
  
+++++++++++++-------------+++++++++++++++++  
  
Aoshi was trying to meditate but he can't. His thoughts kept on turning back to Misao. He can't get out of his mind. 'This is not good,' Aoshi thought. 'Sooner or later I'm going to loose my mind.' But his thoughts were bothered as well when he came to the woods and found Misao checking the same person he detected. He didn't mention to Misao that the ki of the person was familiar to him. He had met the person before.along time ago. Who could it be? And what is it doing in the woods checking and spying on Misao.  
  
As the wind blew and a slight breeze hit Aoshi in the face, he looked up in the sky. Dark clouds are gathering, a bad sign. What has Kami-sama has in stored for us?  
  
================+++++++++++++++++================  
  
The man puffed in air into his chest, feeling he had run a thousand miles for this mission. He hadn't expected her reflexes not mention the incoming Aoshi. He is still the best, maybe even better than his boss.  
  
He remembered Shinomori well. He was well-known throughout Japan as a very skill-full ninja. No wonder his boss hated and feared him very much. 'Oh well, might as well go back to the hideout and report the latest information. Not to mention, prepare for tonight's move.'  
  
================***********************++++++++++++++++  
  
It is going to be dark and the party would start soon. Okina know that he needs to get ready but he is not ready to face anyone right now. He is still not accepting that his little Misao is growing up and maybe would marry soon. He knows he has to give her up sooner or later and that has to begin know.  
  
As he began to sip his tea, he reflected all the years Misao spent with them including from the time she was born until what she is today. Misao has truly blossomed not to mention starting to be mature. He knows that she has given up on Aoshi but he still hopes that someday both would realize how they were made for each other.  
  
Okina knows that Aoshi is hesitant because of the age gap but that does not matter in these days. Heck, even in his time, little girls as young as 12 are married for family connections. He just hoped that sooner they would realize their destiny.  
  
A soft tap sounded on the shoji doors followed by the voice of Shiro.  
  
"Okina, Aoshi wants to speak to you. He is in his room"  
  
"He is back already? Where are Omasu and OKon?  
  
"They are with Kaoru in Misao's room. They are preparing her for the party."  
  
"Apparently they are."  
  
As he spoke, he could hear Misao's persistent rejection of wearing a kimono and by the looks of it, she is trying her best in fending off both the elder Oni women. But he knows that Misao would loose soon, as the two women are intent of having Misao wear a kimono.  
  
"I'll be right there Shiro."  
  
While Okina was standing up, he noticed the black clouds gathering outside. He can't help feel the unwanted feeling of trouble. He sighed. "Hmmm. danger is upon is soon."  
  
++++++++++++++++++================++++++++++++++  
  
Aoshi was sitting in the middle of his room facing the window. He was waiting for Okina to come in. He came home early from the temple because something was bothering him. He can't concentrate on his meditation and he needs the advice of Okina on this matter.  
  
The silent sliding of the doors signaled that Okina has arrived. He could imagine Okina closing the doors and sitting behind him near the wall.  
  
"You call Aoshi?"  
  
"Yes. Today, I can't help but feel that trouble is brewing and will descend upon us soon. What do you think?"  
  
"Yes, I have felt it myself. I can't pinpoint what exactly this is but I know I am not going to like it."  
  
"This morning, Misao was being watched at the garden. We both have felt him and came after him but he was gone when we have arrived. I felt his ki and he is somehow familiar. Very familiar in fact and I am sure I have met him before, maybe a long time ago. Have you heard of active ninja clans these days?"  
  
"NO Aoshi. I am surprised myself of your information. As far as I know, no ninja clan is active for the time being. There is nothing to be worried about."  
  
"I know Okina but I have this sinking feeling that is going to change. And that maybe soon."  
  
"In either case, we all have to be on guard. Misao's birthday is tonight and all will be distracted. But I will tell all the Oni members to be alert. It's better to anticipate than to be surprised. Should we tell Himura'?  
  
"No."  
  
===============---------------------==============  
  
At the dilapidated house at the edge of town, a ninja reported his news. After hearing the report, imposing man stood up and faced his clan members.  
  
"We shall make the first move of the plan tonight. Kumara, take five men with you. Deliver this missive and make sure they will get it. I, for the matter, will pay a visit to my old friend, Mr. Aoshi Shinomori tomorrow and meet my future bride, Misao Makimachi."  
  
===================================================  
  
Author's notes:  
  
First I want to thank those who have reviewed. Thanks for giving me your point of view of the story and keep doing what you are doing. If you can write your opinions, do so. For I am assessing them and I can use them in improving my story.  
  
Next, I am having a hard time in putting this whole thing together. For that, I am sorry. I am shifting this writing business with my school work and my school organization that I am heading. But don't worry, I'll do my best and I will finish the story. Just bear with me. Sorry, gomennasai, minna-san. By the way, chapter 3 may come late as my midterms are coming soon (Next week). ^-^  
  
Lastly, I think the next chapter will be shorter than the two previous chapters, but that am not sure yet. I have started to write the third chapter and I want to end it in a cliffhanger. It's in the process of revision.  
  
Thanks again and keep on reading.. 


	3. The butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni kenshin. I am just borrowing the characters from Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony, for the pleasure of creating my own fanfiction.  
  
First, a word of thanks for those who have reviewed and posted their comments for this story. Thank you so much.  
  
Quatre the Kitsune- thanks for the words of appreciation. I'll try to hasten my writing ^ -^ I am happy that you like the story.  
  
Kashii & Lynna - Thanks for the appreciation and thanks for reading.  
  
Metajoker - sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for the advice. I tried to revise it, but it always comes out that way. Sorry, but I'll try to make it good next time.  
  
Deathblade1 - Thank you for reading and hope you'll continue to do so.  
  
On to the story.....  
  
Chapter 3: The Butterfly  
  
For three hours, Omasu, Okon and Kaoru fussed over, trying to win over the unyielding Misao. But after awhile, they were successful in their quest and were pretty satisfied with the outcome.  
  
"I felt I have come from a great battle and I am really exhausted." Kaoru sighed as she slumped to the floor.  
  
"Yes, but looked at her. The work's a success. We have done it. We have turned the ugly duckling to a swan. I think I'm going to cry." Omasu sobbed as she wiped her tears from her weary eyes.  
  
"Well Misao you could look yourself at a mirror now." Okon said.  
  
Misao looked at the three older women weeping and sighing in front of her. They looked like fools and they are making a funny scene. "They were happy because I am beautiful?' Misao thought incredulously. 'Yeah right!"  
  
But Misao's breath was taken away when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She could not believe what her eyes are gazing at. She was staring at a very beautiful creature, and that creature is her. 'Do I actually look like this? Is this me? But this is me because I am the one looking at it? Kami-sama, what will everyone think?!"  
  
"Misao by the way you are looking at your reflection, I know that you can't believe on what your eyes are staring at. But believe me its you." Kaoru said a-matter-of-factly. "You have isolated yourself and believed that you cannot be as beautiful as anyone can be. You always looked at yourself as the ninja-tomboy. But in truth, you are very beautiful and you just don't know it."  
  
"Oh Misao! I am so proud of you" Okon wept.  
  
Misao once again looked at her reflection. She was very beautiful. Her face was powdered but not too much, just enough to show her creamy complexion. Her eyes were highlighted that it made her ocean blue eyes more alluring not to mention it matched her blue kimono. Her hair was swept into a stylish hairdo, leaving the long strands swaying down her back but revealing her face more. But when she moved towards her dresser, she almost stumbled as she had just realized her walking capacity was limited.  
  
"Whoops!" Misao yelled. Good thing her reflexes are fast that she was able to hold on to the top of the dresser. "That was close." Misao heave a sigh, very relieved.  
  
"MIsao!" everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"Misao you should be careful." Okon reprimanded. "This is not like your Oni outfit on which you can move as freely as you want. You have to act demure and be lady!"  
  
"I can see that." Misao retorted in her thoughts.  
  
As Misao pulled herself up with the help of Omasu and Okon, she yelled frustratedly, "How can you move on this thing when it limits you to walk!"  
  
Okon tsked at her young charge as she began to put her motherly tone.  
  
"Misao, you should understand that ladies wear this kind of thing when they mature and this usually start at their coming out. You should be proud of wearing such as beautiful thing, not all girls in Japan could afford such a beautiful kimono."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes. I can celebrate my birthday without wearing this horrifying thing. Oh just wait when Sanusoke will see me. He will laugh his rooster head off.  
  
"Besides Misao, what will your Aoshi-sama will say when he will see you wearing this one?" Okon added slyly.  
  
That statement stopped Misao on her thoughts. What was that? Replay please?  
  
"What did you say Okon?"  
  
"I saaiiid" Okon repeated candidly "think of what your Aoshi-sama will say when he sees you in this beautiful kimono. He will fall head over heals for you."  
  
Misao almost laughed out loud but stopped herself. 'They just wouldn't understand.' she sighed.  
  
"Okon, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not anymore in love with Aoshi. Sure I may have made myself looked like a love sick puppy before but I am grown up now."  
  
Omasu looked straight in her eyes seeming to scrutinize every depth. After a while she shook her head.  
  
"You may delude the whole world Misao but not me. I know you. You just hide your affections for Aoshi deep in your heart."  
  
Misao opened her mouth to argue but closed it again for it would no longer matter. They just wouldn't understand. They thought they knew me so well but they do not. I am different now and I have grown up. I have opened my eyes to the reality of life.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sanosuke slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Damn it! What's taking them so long! I am sooo hungry. Why do girls dress up so long? Hey Kenshin, do you know why do they dress a long time?" Sano wailed.  
  
Kenshin just stared back at him, with his eyes as wide as a saucer.  
  
"Maybe they got lost in a sea of Kimonos and they have a hard time looking for the surface" Yoshi playfully taunted.  
  
"Yeah and it was Kaoru who led them and that's got them lost even more!!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet the dog-face lead them to return of nowhere! Hahahaha."  
  
Both of them laughed their head off not even listening to Kenshin's beseeching. They would have continued when they caught Aoshi's stare. This instantly put them off and became quiet. They even looked like lost dogs by the time Shiro and Kuro brought the last batch of food into the table. The air was so quiet they became alert at the mere sounds of footsteps.  
  
The door opened on which it produced Okon and Omasu to be followed by Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru paused at the door blocking the view of the expectant guests.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we celebrate the coming out of a lady. She has grown up to be beautiful and really made us all proud. It is my pleasure to present to you, Misao Makimachi."  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Thanks for continuing reading my story. Hope that you will still appreciate it. I have revised this chapter and I hoped that you will like it. Midterms are over and Chapter 4 is on the way.thanks.. 


	4. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni kenshin. I am just borrowing the characters from Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony, for the pleasure of creating my own fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 4: The letter  
  
As Kaoru stepped aside, Misao began to move her legs though they feel like a ton. She does not know what the others will say. She willed her face to smile and then stopped at the doors.  
  
The room was silent. One could feel tension in the air.  
  
Kaoru was pleased. She could see that everyone was surprised at the transformation of Misao and she could see that everyone is literally tongue tied and open mouthed. Well except for Aoshi that is. He remained calm and composed unlike everyone. It took a while before anyone uttered a word until Kenshin broke the silence.  
  
"Well Misao! You look very nice! I was so surprised!" Kenshin praised gleefully.  
  
Then a barrage of praise and admiration came pouring in as everyone stood up and hugged Misao.  
  
"Oh my pretty Misao!" Okina wailed. "She has all grown up and is a very beautiful lady. Time has passed so quickly"  
  
"Oh don't be so childish Okina." Okon reprimanded. "Everyone goes to that cycle and I know you once too. So grow up!"  
  
"Wow Misao I didn't recognize you at first. But really you look awesome." Yoshi piped in.  
  
"Yoshi's right. Geez weasel for a time there I can't believe that it's you. You look like a real person that is a woman. Hehehe" Sano taunted.  
  
For a moment, Misao was tempted to trash his head off. She already reached in her obi for a kunai but Sano's next remark stopped her.  
  
"I wonder what's icicle's going to say."  
  
Everyone stopped and became silent. Of all of them, Aoshi was the only one who was left sitting down around the table and was utterly silent. He was staring at them and was saying nothing. NO one knew on what to say. Everyone was waiting on who will crack the air first. They were staring at Aoshi as if waiting for his reaction. But as again, Kenshin broke the tension.  
  
"What can you say Aoshi? Does Misao look great?"  
  
Aoshi shifted his attention to MIsao. Misao could literally feel her sweat dripping down her back and was filled with dread on what Aoshi will say.  
  
"You look pretty Misao. and I have a gift for you."  
  
Everyone was holding their breath. They parted like a wave of sea when Aoshi approached Misao. They remained mute and wide-eyed on what Aoshi will do.  
  
Misao meanwhile was also holding her breath. She does not know what Aoshi will give her. She is as perplexed as everyone is. And another thing, it's not like Aoshi is very giving these days.  
  
Aoshi continued his approach and then withdraw a small box from his yukata.  
  
"Here it is Misao. My birthday gift to you." Aoshi then extended the small box to her, letting her open it.  
  
Misao accepted the box and, looked back and forth between the box and Aoshi. She could not believe it that Aoshi has bothered himself to buy her a gift.  
  
Misao slowly opened the box and she was awed of the content. In it lies a lovely barrette with ocean blue stones that matched her eyes. She was so pleased that she can't help the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Aoshi. Thank you"  
  
Aoshi took the barrette out of the box and gently put it on her hair.  
  
"You're welcome Misao. Again you look pretty tonight. Let's go to table and eat, na?"  
  
Everyone sighed with relief and dispensing the tension they have felt since Aoshi stood up. Everyone was relieved, now that the spectacle was over and can start the life of the party which is eating.  
  
Misao remained still frozen in her feet. She could swear that Aoshi smiled at her. Though it was not that a big smile but literally he smiled at her. She could see that his lips smirked to the side. Aoshi smiled tonight? She looked at the retreating form of Aoshi. He smiled.  
  
"Hey weasel!" Sano yelled. "Would you rather stand up there the whole night or allow us to eat?"  
  
MIsao looked at Sano. Leave it all to Sano to ruin a good mood.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The party was in full swing. Everyone was having fun either by eating and drinking sake or by taunting jokes at each other. Sano keeps on teasing Misao while Okina always fills them up with his stories. Shiro and Kuro are gearing themselves for a sake showdown while Yoshi is joking around Kaoru. Keshin acts as a referee while Okon and Omasu kept on sighing over the success of Misao. Of all the people around the table, Aoshi was the most silent. He just quietly sat in his position and drinks tea.  
  
"Oy Aoshi!" Sano bellowed. "Why not you and I have a sake showdown. We can't let Shiro and Kuro have the fun, ne?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Sano blankly. The rooster does not have brains at all. "I don't drink Sake Sano" he said flatly.  
  
"Oh? Does that make you a better man? Oh well, it's your loss! Sake is the best drink in the world! Hahaha.Six-five!"  
  
Aoshi stared at Sano. Sometimes all he has is those knuckles for a brain.  
  
"Aoshi" Kenshin said quietly. He was sitting next to him now. He was tired of acting as a referee between Kaoru and Yoshi. "Did you enjoy the party?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Kenshin. Sometimes, he is perplexed on how tranquil can Kenshin act considering he is the legendary Battousai. But looking at Kenshin's face now, he could see a peaceful man who will soon be married.  
  
"I did Kenshin."  
  
"Then why do I get the impression that you are sad deep inside."  
  
Aoshi looked at Kenshin again. He hated to admit that he is right. But he is not the type who would show his feelings.  
  
"I'm afraid you are mistaken Himura."  
  
"Am I? Sometimes Aoshi it is not good to hide your feelings. It's good at times you show them. And besides I'm not the one who can't read you. I'm like you Aoshi; I can read you very well though we don't see each other often."  
  
Silence. Aoshi was silent. He contemplated on what Kenshin said. At times he wanted to show Misao what he feels. But experience told him that showing his feelings could be very lethal. Lethal; in fact, he is constantly reminded of his failures.  
  
"Himura, it is good you hide your feelings. So that no one can read you."  
  
"But there will be a time when-----"  
  
Kenshin stopped at his words. From afar he could hear a hiss of a sound clearly coming their way. Aoshi too was alerted from this sound. He knew what are they. he is familiar with them. He moved with lightning speed as he made his way to the other side of the room in the direction of Misao.  
  
Misao was surprised when she felt someone grabbed her. When she saw it was Aoshi, she became alert. Aoshi would not act like this if nothing was wrong. But there is now.  
  
Aoshi grabbed her and dragged her from her place to a couple of meters away just in time for Kenshin to turn over the table not minding if the food were thrown away. He then brought Misao behind the table along with the other occupants in the room trying to hide for cover.  
  
The Oni members became alert and then moved as fast as they can. They kick the padded floor which sprang up to act as a shield. A few seconds later, a wave of shiruken flew across the room and hit the make-shift walls.  
  
It was a minute later before they were assured that the barrage of shiruken was done. They lowered the walls and assessed the damage.  
  
Just then the side doors opened and, Shiro and Kuro stepped in.  
  
"Report" Aoshi said curtly.  
  
"We did not get them Aoshi. They were quick and by the time we have located their position, they were gone. They were hiding from the tress beyond the garden."  
  
Aoshi just nodded his head, which signaled that they were dismissed. Sometimes he can't help it by acting as the Okashira, even though that position is Misao's, since it was the life he led. At the mention of Misao, he immediately looked at the bundle he was hugging.  
  
MIsao stared at him. He instantly let go of her. Misao composed herself and looked around. The damage is not that much except that one could see shiruken around especially on the table and the floor padding.  
  
Everyone seems okay. Yoshi was with Sano while Kenshin held a trembling Kaoru. Okon and Omasu were with Okina.  
  
Kenshin has stood up and assessed the damage. It's such a bad luck to have this incident happening on Misao's Birthday, Kenshin thought. Everyone was so happy and had a great time. Just then, kenshin's eyes focused on a white object at the center of the table pinned by a shiruken. He hadn't seen that before. He carefully extracted the paper; his eyes widened when he saw the markings and delivered it to Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi I think this is for you."  
  
Aoshi accepted the white parchment from Kenshin. He opened the lid of the letter and what he saw stopped his breath.  
  
At the center of the folded paper was a seal; A stamp that he has discreetly hoped that it would not appear ever again.  
  
"Aoshi what is it?" Okina asked.  
  
Aoshi turned his head to Okina. He looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"It is the Shijutsu clan. They have come after all."  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hi minna-san!! Please review and thanks for the continued reading. I would like to extend my thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter. I am very happy that you like it ^-^!!  
  
I have made up these incidents, and don't know if these occurred with the ONI history. The following chapters will recall history and it will be a trip down memory lane. Also I don't know if these names exist and I am sorry if I have used them without asking your permission. 


	5. Chapter 5:Pondering Thoughts

Chapter 5: Pondering thoughts  
  
Misao turned in her bed. She has been shifting and turning in her futon for the thousand times already and still she can't sleep. It seems sleep has eluded her and she is failing in finding it. She turned again to her right side facing the window. She finally gave up and opened her eyes, and focused them at the night sky through the open window.  
  
Very soon, morning would come and a lack of sleep can be a problem, Misao thought. Okina is a rigid taskmaster and this means she could be punished more than she should be. But Misao smirked on this idea. "It's not that I haven't eluded Okina's punishment before. And besides, Aoshi is there sometimes to bail me out." At the mention of Aoshi's name, Misao' thoughts shifted to the event that occurred moments ago.  
  
They were happily celebrating her birthday when the sudden commotion and attack occurred. In a flash, the mood was changed from merriment to a silent battlefield. Tension was prickling at an all time high especially when Aoshi opened the missive. Misao was puzzled at Aoshi's actions. His eye contact to Okina and the short conversation between them said more than words. There was something going on and she couldn't help but wonder if it involves the Oni gang especially her.  
  
Misao shifted again in her bed and faced the ceiling. Her gut instinct is telling her that she is involved. 'But how come Okina and Aoshi excluded her from the meeting that occurred after the event, Misao contemplated. Why was Kenshin involved? I am still the Okashira, right? I should be involved.'  
  
But as Misao deliberated more on the situation, she can't help think that though she is the Okashira, times like this where critical matters arise and wise decisions are needed, Aoshi usually take charge. His experience and skills in handling matters comes out naturally when grave business is at hand. He is a master at this business.  
  
Misao's thoughts moved from Aoshi to the symbol that was written in the missive. She has seen it before, a long time ago, but she can't place it on where she has seen the symbol. She even remembered that she even made fun of that symbol when she was a child and was constantly admonished by Aoshi and Hanya for her mischievous ways and actions. But she can't place the name and significance of the symbol.  
  
As Misao pondered on the importance of the symbol, the sudden rustling of leaves grabbed her attention. She immediately rose from her bed and crept silently to the open window, kunai's in her hands. But the shadows in the trees turned out to be Shiro's and Kuro's, who were home from tonight's watch. She could see the fatigue and lack of sleep in their eyes, as they made their way silently to the house. But what surprised Misao was when Aoshi emerged from the shadows of the house. He personally met them before they could enter the house and silently hear their reports. But Aoshi was not dressed in his kimono but in his Oni uniform! How come, she thought? Misao's eyes widened as she realized that Aoshi was guarding the whole house itself!  
  
As the wind blew gently, the sides of Aoshi's trench coat was swept and it revealed the menacing kodachi's that he is hiding. "So he is also up all night to guard us, but why?" Misao thought. "The situation must be worse if Aoshi personally see to the security of the house."  
  
Misao crept back to her bed on which she settled once again in her pondering thoughts. This is so far the worst situation that the Oniwabanshu has faced since the Shishiyo's planned take over. She could feel the seriousness of the situation and though Aoshi is acting cool, she knows that he is worried.  
  
Misao yawned. "Finally, sleep has come and now I can really rest." Misao said. But before, she could be swept away to dream land; she has come to a decision.  
  
After hearing Shiro and Kuro's reports, Aoshi allowed them to get some rest. The young Oni's were dead tired from the preparation and work all day not to mention from the additional work that he has set upon them.  
  
He waited until Shiro and Kuro have entered the house. Until he is sure that they were abed, he continued to stand at the openness of Okina's garden. When he was sure that they were in their rooms and probably humming in their sleep, only then he shifted his gaze at Misao's window. He knows that Misao saw them in the garden and she knows what is going on. But she does not know the gravity of the situation. "Poor Misao." he thought as he started to walk back into the house. " She does not know the situation she is going to be involved. Her dreams will be shattered and that will all be because of him."  
  
Aoshi started up the steps of the dojo, but he looked back at the silver moon. "It was like this night when the bloody murder was done. Blood shed were everywhere as we were attacked. What a treachery.and what a catastrophe it brought. It even brought trouble for Misao. But what about you Aoshi? Have you protected her?" After the bloody massacre, Aoshi swore to protect Misao, yet he only brought her trouble. Pain in leaving her, grief in his temporarily loss and suffering for his deeds. But there is still a chance of retribution, and Misao could count on that. "I will be here for you Misao and I will be here to protect you, no matter what.." Aoshi silently said as he sat down in front of the shoji doors of the dojo.  
  
Okina could not sleep. He is disturbed by the events and the unexpectancy of it. He never thought that the Shijutsu clan was active these days. He thought they perished at the last stand of Edo castle and totally disbanded after the Bakamatsu. 'Why are they here now and what are they up to? What do they want with Misao? Why would they insist the pact that was thought to be over a long time ago?'  
  
Okina looked at the dark sky, illuminated by the moon. The stars are out tonight and they were sparkling brightly. He looked at them with tender in his eyes as he remembered his good old days with his departed friends. How they like to dream under the night sky, tell one's future and how are they going to be together forever. Yet, I am alone, Okina sighed. "Even Takano has deserted me." HE smirked as he remembered Misao's grandfather. "Okashira you may be, but you are one of the craziest person I ever know."  
  
His thoughts shifted to Misao. Takano's granddaughter has certainly showed the strength and the wise ness that Takano has, though its just needs time to harness the skills. Misao is a very promising student; it just needs time to develop her weapons. Okina once again looked at the stars. "Takano- san, where ever you are now, am sure you are proud of your grand daughter, though not as much as proud for the Oniwabanshu. Times are hard and we are struggling to survive. This is a very different Japan, but much peaceful compared to our times." Okina then wistfully looked at his garden, "and hope we can overcome this latest test on our organization."  
  
He went back to his futon. He could sense Aoshi asleep at the door of the dojo, protecting it from harm. Though he is asleep, he knows that Aoshi could sense anything for miles, from the rustling of the leaves to the tiny sound emitted by the small insects. He could not help but think of their conversation moments ago.  
  
Flashback....  
  
Okina closed the shoji doors silently and sat at the far side of the room. He slipped his hands in his kimono and looked at Aoshi. He could sense the tension building up inside Aoshi and he is trying hard to contain it. The incidents at the living room were not supposed to happen but it did. No one expected it.no one for 15 years.  
  
Okina looked again at Aoshi. His back was turned to him and was silent. He was assessing the situation. Okina waited patiently for him to speak. Everyone is already in their rooms, trying to get some rest and erase the memory that had happened moments ago. Everyone is uneasy especially Misao, who went to her room, seeming to be in a trance. For once, the loud-mouthed Sanosuke was silent and assisted the ladies to their rooms.  
  
"I have sent Shiro and Kiro out for patrols tonight. I shall join them shortly and relieve them of their post." Aoshi quietly said.  
  
Okina kept silent but after a moment he spoke. "That is not what you came to talk to me."  
  
Aoshi was silent. Okina could sense that he is biding his time, seeming to wait for someone, but he was not expecting when the shoji doors open and Kenshin walks in. Kenshin silently sat on the other side of the room, opposite of Okina. Kenshin was silent for a moment, and then he broke the silence.  
  
"I don't why you wanted me here Aoshi. I know this purely Oniwabanshu business and I am not supposed to be here. But if you need my help, I'll certainly be here."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin." Aoshi answered solemnly. "But the reason I want you to be here is that I want to ask you on how much do you know about the Shijutsu clan."  
  
Kenshin raised his head and looked straight at Aoshi's back. "I have known the Shijutsu clan long before I became a slasher. They are one of the most prominent ninja groups in Nagoya and even for the whole of Japan. They are one of the starch supporters of the shogun too and that means my enemy. I have few dalliances with them but I have bad incidents with them too. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Kenshin, I know that you know that the Shijutsu clan are not stupids. They do their job very well. I know for the fact that they now know that Battoussai is inside this dojo and is friends with the Oniwabanshu. I just want you to be careful and on guard. I just want you to protect Kaoru and Yoshi if things comes to worst. I also hope that you could make Sanosuke understand this one."  
  
"I have already assumed that. But tell me this Aoshi, what has this recent events have got to do with Misao? I know that she is involved in this."  
  
"It's not yet the time Kenshin. I'll tell you in due time."  
  
"If that's the case, I accept your decision. If you don't mind, I will be staying here for a while. Not only to help you but also to lend my self in this matter. Do not worry about Kaoru and the others, I can take care of them."  
  
With that, Kenshin stood up and step out of the room. The room was silent for a moment until Okina shattered the deafening silence.  
  
"Aoshi when do you plan to tell Misao? She has the right to know."  
  
"Not now. I have to think of a proper time."  
  
"It's your decision Aoshi. But if you ask me, I would move quickly for I fear that time is running out."  
  
With that Okina stepped out of the room and went to bed.  
  
---------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------  
  
Okina looked at the ceiling. "Things are not looking good.."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
HI minna-san! Sorry for the long update. My computer crashed down and it has to be replaced. I lost all my data and already made chapters thus I have to revised and rewrite everything. I have to wait also for my father to buy me a new computer to replace my old one. I hope you can understand.  
  
I have written this long chapter to appease that and rest assured that the story will be constantly updated from now on. Thank you. 


End file.
